Ha L'amour !
by FAMME
Summary: Edward annonce à tout le monde qu'il à des sentiments pour Bella, Rosalie à les yeux fermés et Emmett...tente de calmer les choses !


**Titre : **Ha l'amour !

**Auteur :** Alice.C

**Disclaming** : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Romance, OS

**Paring** : RH/EC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir fait un peu plus de 250 kilomètres heures et par la même occasion de m'être éclaté comme un fou –les gens font une drôle de tête quand on les dépasse à cette vitesse- je garais mon gros katcat rouge dans l'allée de gravier qui conduisait à la demeure de tous les Cullen.  
Apparemment tout le monde était réunis à la maison, toutes les voitures étaient là, peut être qu'il y avait une sorte de réunion de famille ? Dire que j'avais escompté profiter de la journée…  
Rosalie m'attendait sur le pas de la porte, elle avait un air préoccupé sur le visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, Rosalie avait toujours un air préoccupé … enfin toujours…  
Rhâââ, je ne pensais donc qu'à sa ? C'est vrai qu'avec Rosalie dans le coin, c'était fort peu facile de penser à autre chose, mais tout de même !  
Je m'approchais d'elle et l'attrapais par la taille, pressant doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se laissa faire, mais je me détachais bientôt d'elle, devinant qu'elle voulait me parler.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la baraque ?

Elle sourit doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Edward tient à ce que nous soyons tous réunis…il a quelque chose à nous dire.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que sa ne m'étonnes pas ? Souriais-je, plus détendus que je n'aurais dû l'être en vu du regard que me jeta Rosalie.  
- Tu sais quelque chose !

Ce n'étais pas une question. Bien sur que je savais quelque chose, elle aussi d'ailleurs, si elle essayait de regarder un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez.

- Et bien je suppose qu'il veut nous parler de cette Bella, éludais-je pour ne pas la brusquer.  
- Bella ? Répéta-t-elle, tu veux dire cette fille dans son cours de chimie ?

Elle faisait mine de ne pas comprendre, mais Rosalie était loin d'être bête et l'idée que Bella était peut être plus qu'une simple partenaire de laboratoire pour Edward faisait insidieusement son chemin dans sa tête. Voyant où la menait ses pensée, je décidais de les interrompre et invitait Rosalie à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Esmée nous accosta presque immédiatement.

- Rose, Emmett, nous n'attendions plus que vous !

Rosalie l'ignora délibérément, attendant de savoir ce qui se passait et je fis un léger signe de tête à Esmée pour lui faire comprendre que je contrôlais la situations.  
Nous entrâmes dans le salon et je pus voir toute la famille réunie. Carlisle, Edward, Alice, et Jasper.  
Carlisle se leva et prit la parole.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, Edward va sans doute pouvoir nous révéler la raison de notre présence à tous ici…Edward ?

Ce dernier se leva alors que Carlisle se rasseyait. Nous prîmes tous place dans les canapés et fauteuils qui était dispersé dans la pièce, attendant la « sentence ».

- Vas-y Ed' ! Articulais-je avant de me taire bien vite devant le regard noir que me jeta Rose.  
- Et bien…vous savez tous qu'une nouvelle est arrivée récemment à Forks n'est-ce pas… ?  
- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répondit Rose qui tentait évidemment de se calmer.

Je posais une main sur son genoux dans l'espoir de la réconforter un peu et soufflais-je pour qu'elle seule entende.

- Ne l'interrompe pas, s'il te plais.

Elle se tut et Edward continua.

- Pour faire cours, continua Edward en ignorant Rosalie, il se trouve que je n'arrive pas à ignorer délibérément Isabella, alors que en prenant compte de mon état l'ordre naturel des choses voudrait que je ne lui adresse la parole que si je ne peux faire autrement…

Je me retint de pouffer après la phrase quelque peu grandiloquente d'Edward, alors qu'un brusque silence envahissait la pièce suite à la déclaration un peu brusque de ce dernier. Alors que tous les Cullen fixait Edward silencieusement, tentant peut être de percer quelque chose dans son attitude, Rosalie elle était blême et me regardait folle de rage avec le regard qui veut dire : Tu-savais-tout-et-tu-ne-m'as-rien-dit-sale-traître !

Elle se leva et les regards convergèrent vers elle. Froide et tremblante de rage en même temps, elle quitta la pièce sans aucun mots. Je me hâtais de me lever à mon tours.

- Veuillez m'excuser messieurs, dames, une affaire urgente m'appelle.

Je sorti en vitesse de la pièce et soufflais de découragement. Merci Edward pour ce cadeau…sa n'allait pas être de la tarte. L'amour parfois…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura divertit !_


End file.
